Various types of portable protective structures are known which generally include a framework made of vertical support poles mounted on the ground and secured at their upper ends to horizontal support poles. Roof poles are generally secured to the corners or intersections of the vertical and horizontal poles. The framework and particularly the roof is covered with a suitable cover material, such as canvas. Where the structure is used as a tent the cover would also extend generally to the ground.